


Enthralling

by sunaddicted



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Naive!Mairon, Protective!Melkor, Shy!Mairon, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgin!Mairon, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being only a Maia, Mairon has managed to enchant the mightiest of the Valar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enthralling

Enthralling

Melkor walked into the forge as if he owned it, his stride purposeful and unwavering, his cold blue eyes inspecting the Maiar at work as if in search of unpardonable flaws in their behavior and creations.

The air surrounding him was scalding hot and oppressing, an impalpable cloak of warmth slowly chocking those who found themselves under its invisible and welcoming folds, a boiling heat that slightly distorted the features of someone admired from afar. It smelled of melting gold and metal bathing in the burning fires, of warm stone and earth, of quickly evaporating water. It resonated of dissonating clangs and of metal being beaten into submission, of the frying of cold water on searing surfaces, of fatigued gasps.

None of the Maiar seemed to be particularly affected by the hostile atmosphere and the hardships of their craft, smiling even though a humid veil of sweat sticked to their skin, slightly burned by the proximity to the fires.

That day there wasn't much noise, most of the Maiar having already abandoned their work stations to go and primp for a stupid festival taking place that night, under Varda's sterile and unfeeling stars everyone seemed to love so much. The few still yielding their tools seemed to be ready to pack their belongings and join the others, inexplicably happy for the useless celebration.

Everyone but a Maia absorbed in his work, critically studying one of his pieces at his workbench in the furthest and hottest corner of the forge where the air was almost impossible to breathe. Because of the distance, Melkor couldn't be sure that it was the same Maia he came down to observe everyday, but he was fairly convinced that it was him - Mairon, as everyone who bothered to acknowledge him called that creature. From what the Vala had gathered, Mairon wasn't a particularly liked character: the Maia worked more than anyone and even Aulë often sang his praises, he was serious and didn't talk much; his detached stance probably made the other Maiar think that he believed himself superior to everyone else. But Melkor wasn't a petty and jealous Maia: to him, Mairon seemed to be simply an incredibly shy and introverted person, who focused so deeply on his craft in order to avoid socializing and consequently making a fool of himself.

As he neared him and the opaque vapors between them thinned considerably, the Vala was able to better look at the other's features, quite enjoying what he saw: Mairon's hair was of the same reddish-orange color of the flames that surrounded him and it was braided out of his face in a thick and messy braid; exertion and the excessive heat had reddened what he supposed to be milky-white skin; the flimsy sheet of sweat shimmering in the simmering light of the fires highlighted the sharp ridges of his cheekbones; his irises burned around the inky blackness of pupils; the sturdy protective robes covered with soot did nothing to conceal the lithe and flexible lines of his body. The Maia was handsome - just another reason for the others to despise him.

Sensing someone approaching him, Mairon raised his gaze to look at the looming figure above him, not intimidated even when he recognized Melkor, mightiest and scariest of the Valar «Can I help you?» he asked politely but made sure to let his annoyance at being disturbed leak into his words: he was in his element, he could afford being bold.

The Vala smiled thinly, amused by the carefully concealed defiance glowing on that face «I wished to have a better look» he admitted in a low and sensual voice.

Mairon took a step back and gestured vaguely to his worktable, a smile threatening to pull upwards the corners of his mouth: he was proud of his creations and liked for them to be admired «Be my guest» he sincerely offered, taking the chance to relax his knotted back and aching shoulders; he was used to the pain and it didn't bother him in the least, he even welcomed it as a sign of a well spent day.

Melkor shook his head, his black mane bobbing with the movement «I know enough of your works and greatly appreciate them» His smile widened a bit and became warmer «It's you I wish to admire now» And he truly did: with every careless swept of his gaze, he gathered more and more tiny details that helped to create a curious and enticing picture of the Maia. Such as the flush that had just further darkened his skin.

Mairon opened his mouth but found too late that words had failed him and was left gaping like an asphyxiating fish in front of the Vala «What?!» he spluttered in the end, voice trembling with a strange and unfamiliar mix of embarrassment, rage and pleasure; it wasn't often that he felt all those emotions and not because he was the unfeeling bastard everyone thought him to be: he had simply learned to shield himself from feelings to protect himself from the others' malicious cruelty.

«I wonder why so few mention your looks» Melkor confessed him, eyes sparkling with mirth at the evident discomfort gripping the flustered Maia «and why nobody is begging you to accompany them to tonight's celebrations»

Mairon lowered his gaze as he felt more blood rushing to the surface of his cheeks «I don't engage in such festivities»

«Me neither. Still, I would have asked you if I did» Melkor stalked towards the Maia and gently put a gloved finger under his chin to prompt him to raise his head «You have nothing to be ashamed of, Little Flame» he whispered before turning around and walking out of the forge, his robes billowing behind him in a trail of charcoal grey cloth.

Mairon watched the Vala go, contemplating the raw grace of his moving body, the ripple of powerful muscles shifting under his clothes and the paradoxically delicate sway of his long and perfectly straight black hair, shining like shards of obsidian under the forge's light. Uncaring of the other Maiar's inquisitive gazes, he let a small but bright smile blossom on his thin lips despite the furious thumping of his heart attempting to choke him.

* * *

Melkor was leaning over the parapet of a balcony when he noticed a cloaked figure hurring along the deserted street. Usually, he wasn't one to look in other people business if it didn't concern him - unlike Manwë who was constantly checking up on him and making sure he behaved - but he was bored of brooding under Varda's mockingly twinkling stars. Shedding his corporeal form, Melkor transformed into an almost invisible and cool mist that would permit him to follow the figure unnoticed.

They came to a halt in front of the entrance of a secluded cave, its privacy granted by the thick forest almost completely swallowing it in its sickly green belly.

The cloaked figure entered without a pause, seemingly uncaring of the pitch black darkness waiting to devour it and, more intrigued than before, Melkor promptly followed: the knowledge of such a hiding lair could be extremely advantageous.

After a few steps in the dark, the figure brandished something that resembled a rudimentary torch and lit it up with nothing but a barely-there caress of fingers. Despite the light, the Vala still couldn't figure out who it was, that was confidently leading him through a complicated system of caves, noiseless steps never faltering with doubt.

They stopped when they reached an underground lake and the figure put the torch in an appointed holder, hands finally free of their burden; they were bony yet elegant, long-fingered and pale, marred here and there by fading bruises and scorch marks and, somewhat, they looked extremely familiar as they rose to the hood of the cloak and lowered it. Resembling a licking flame, hair of a unique shade of red spilled on Mairon's shoulders and well past below his waist, reaching the back of his knees; having seen it only braided before, Melkor had no idea that the Maia's hair was that long.

Unknowing of the pale blue eyes fixed on him, Mairon completely shed the heavy cloak and moved on to remove the flimsy cream-colored robe trimmed with gold, exposing the ivory and smooth expanse of his skin, scattered with burns that were taking their sweet time to fade.

Melkor circled around the Maia to see his fill of the front of that exquisite and slender body: that voluptuous hair framed a lightly toned and hairless chest that narrowed down to his jutting hipbones, long and lightly muscled legs ended in delicate and slightly arched feet, auburn curls were nestled at the base of his flaccid but still impressive sex. How could a creature so mouthwateringly alluring not have crowds of people wanting to share his bed, the Vala didn't know; sure thing was, had Melkor had such a body, he would have used it to seduce people into doing his bidding. Instead Mairon hid it even outside of the forges and wouldn't bathe under everyone's eyes in the rivers, but by night and in an underground lake impossible to reach without his lead.

In that warm and artificial vespers, Melkor swore to himself that he would own Mairon and transform him in the confident and arrogant being he deserved to be. Nobody would ever again brainwash his Little Flame into believing he wasn't the most beautiful creature walking upon both Valinor and Arda.

* * *

Aulë was bent over Mairon's exposed forearm, knotted eyebrows expressing his concern as he studied with clinical eye the deep burn that had eaten away the flesh to the bone «We need to medicate it or it will get infected and you'll have to get rid of this corporeal form» he gently informed his Maia, who, despite the excruciating pain he must have been feeling, hadn't shed a tear or complained. He simply nodded his understanding, his fiery irises never leaving the morbid observation of his wound and emptiness inhabiting his face «Let's put some salve on it»

«I can do it by myself, Master: there's no need for you to help me» Mairon firmly tugged his arm out of the Vala's gentle grip and cradled it close to his chest, mindful of the burnt flesh.

It was upon this scene that Melkor walked, heading as usual to the forges to admire the Maia with fire in his eyes and flames sprouting from his head «What's happened?» he asked, suddenly breathless as he took in the horrible carbonized flesh and the whiteness of the bone underneath «What were you thinking about?!» Inexplicable anger rushed through his body, shaking it violently.

Mairon looked up at him with pupils blown wide and a blush spreading upon his cheeks, immediately forgetting his injury as Melkor elbowed Aulë out of the way to crouch in front of him «Nothing»

«That much I gathered, Little Flame, or you wouldn't have hurt yourself this way»

Upon hearing the endearment swiftly rolling out of the other Vala's tongue, Aulë's frown deepened: Melkor wasn't the most caring person around and Mairon was far from friendly but there they were, the first tending tenderly to the nasty burn and the latter smiling softly and not shying away from the other's touch. It truly was a remarkable and shocking scene to witness, one to immediately report to Manwë: only Eru knew what Melkor was planning to do to his innocent Maia.

«...and I was so distracted that I forgot there was the scalding rod behind me» Mairon finished recounting how he ended up with his forearm burned to the bone, revelling in the icy touch of the Vala's fingertips.

Melkor sighed «You work too much» Focusing on his inner core, he coaxed his essence out to regrow muscles, tendons and skin, careful of doing so slowly in order not to excessively hurt him.

Aulë leaned in to stop Melkor if necessary, but the Vala wasn't doing anything nasty and Mairon's arm looked healthy again. He definitely needed to talk to Manwë.

* * *

The king of the Valar quietly observed his brother, who, instead of glaring at the stars, was softly caressing an auburn and thin braid. From what Aulë had told him, it must have come from that Maia his brother had lately been obsessed with «That's a lover's token in your hands» he pointed out.

Melkor shot a venomous glance to his brother, quick fingers hiding the braid in one of the pockets of his black robe «That's none of your business» he hissed darkly.

Manwë shrugged «I'm merely curious: who's the one holding your heart? I can't remember seeing any redheads around» And it was the truth; according to Aulë, the Maia was a bit of a recluse and, whenever he left the forges, he always was clad in a cape.

«Back off, brother» Melkor turned around to face the other Vala «Don't try looking for the Maia» he intimated, voice barely hiding it's threatening tone. He couldn't bear the thought of the other Valar taking away from him his Little Flame with their filthy hands, he wouldn't stand it if they managed to change Mairon's opinion of him: he had to keep him safe.

* * *

Muscled arms suddenly curled around his waist and Mairon let out an unmanly squeal of surprise «Do you want me to burn myself again?!» he scolded the Vala, who was laughing quietly in his sweaty hair «Let go: I'm filthy»

Melkor waited for the Maia to dispose of his hammer before twirling him in his arms, cradling his soot-streaked face in his hands «I like filthy» he teased, feeling his skin flush under his palms.

«Be quiet you» Embarrassed, Mairon lowered his gaze as his heartbeat picked up. It wasn't that he didn't want to discover how much the mighty Vala liked filthy, but he was afraid of being used and immediately thrown away «We're not alone» he remarked, smiling up at him softly.

«Let's be alone, then» Melkor suggested with a grin plastered all over his face «Rest a bit today» he seductively whispered, already reading his victory in the way the Maia's eyes shone.

Mairon nodded «Fine» He turned around to start tidying his worktable, well aware of the Vala's weighty gaze mapping his back and silently urging him to be quicker.

They walked out of the forge amidst callous and venomous whispers that made Mairon wish for the familiar anonymity his cloak granted him; Melkor had insisted that he shouldn't have had to hide, but parade his beauty around instead and Mairon was trying so hard to please him.

Sensing his Little Flame's discomfort, the Vala hugged him to his side and drew soothing circles on his flank «Ignore them»

And Mairon discovered he could do it when Melkor was by his side. He tilted up his chin and let out a carefree laugh.

* * *

Tiny electrifying kisses left a scorching hot trail up the milky skin of Mairon's throat from which came a series of deep and guttural moans. The Maia craned back his neck to offer to the Vala hovering above him a wider expanse of flesh on which to leave his mark, while he buried his hands in Melkor's silky black hair and wound his long legs around the other's hips, bringing their bodies close together. Despite working in a forge, Mairon had never felt such a boiling heat as the one generated by the maddening friction of their lower bodies.

Finally, Melkor reached the Maia's burning lips and claimed them in a possessive and bruising kiss, forcing them open with his inquisitive tongue: Mairon tasted of thick and sweet honey, spiced wine and ripe fruits; he groaned as he plundered that moist cavern and, satisfied, bit and sucked on his lover's plump lower lip.

Mairon wormed his hands under Melkor's robe and feverishly mapped the tense lines of his large back, buring his sharp nails in his cool flesh «Undress me» he panted against the Vala's mouth «Please» he begged.

Powerful hands made a quick work of the Maia thin camisole and braces, exposing his flushed torso and stiff member, its head copiously leaking on his taut stomach «Mai, you're a work of art»

Mairon tugged at the other's clothes «I want to feel you» His voice was breathy and deep «Show me» He kept his fiery orbs fixed on the newly revealed skin, impatiently licking his oversensitive lips.

Melkor watched his usually shy Little Flame driven by lust, set alight by pleasure and glowing with excitement «Touch yourself, Mai. Show me how much do you want me»

Mairon trailed his left hand downwards, trembling a bit as it caressed his abs and inched nearer to his sex, eagerly waiting for attention between his quivering thighs. He fisted it firmly and gave a slow stroke upwards, making even more pearly liquid gather at the tip. He swiped it with the pad of his thumb, using it to slick the whole shaft before stroking it one more time, adding a twist of his wrist at the end; he usually didn't indulge in touching himself, but Melkor was able like no one before to stoke the simmering fire of his arousal «I could have done this alone in the quietness of my chamber»

«Is my Little Flame feeling neglected?» the Vala asked with a playful smirk on his face, pale blue eyes trained on that tiny fist moving up and down, up and down in a mesmerizing rhythm.

Mairon sat up and kissed Melkor's generous lips, tongue shyly asking for admittance that he was immediately granted. While not being as forceful and violent as the Vala's, the Maia's kiss was no less passionate and possessive; he carefully explored every crevice, lingered to map the sharp edges of teeth, delighted in the taste of spices and sugar that made him salivate.

Melkor gently grabbed one of those artistic hands and curled it around his own shaft, moving together with him to show him the pace he favored when masturbating himself «You're so perfect, Mai»

Mairon laughed softy, shaking his head in disbelief: no matter how many times Melkor said it, he didn't believe he was beautiful - exotic and alluring maybe, certainly not a canonical beauty that turned heads. And it was fine: he already had the attention of his heart's desire «Less talking and more facts, mmh?»

«I'm trying to make love to you» pointed out the Vala before sucking on three of his thick fingers.

Mairon smiled sweetly «And I would appreciate it, if it meant getting fucked sometime during this age»

Hearing the word “fucking” leaving the Maia's tongue, turned on the Vala even more than he already was and he made the redhead lie on the stone, some strands of hair dipping in the frigid waters of the underground lake «Tell me to stop if you want me to» he pleaded. Melkor didn't want his Little Flame to remember the act of their union as a painful and unsatisfying ordeal, moreso since he had the intention of partaking in such an activity for the remaining of their eternal existences.

As the wet pad of a finger circled his virgin entrance, Mairon sighed deeply and let his legs fall open, putting himself on display for the Vala sitting in between them while focusing on his breathing to stay relaxed.

Melkor couldn't help muttering once again how utterly perfect the Maia was, as he slowly eased the first finger in the tight heat of his lover. He kept glancing up to Mairon's face to make sure his features weren't distorted in discomfort.

«Another, Mel» encouraged the Maia «It feels good»

Reassured, Melkor obeyed him and scissored his fingers to stretch him: he knew that Mairon didn't want to be treated as if he would break in case they got a bit rough.

Soon the Maia was a writhing and sweating mess of nerve-endings, electroluting his body with shocking waves of pleasure «Please please please»

«What, Mai?»

«Take me. Make me yours» he breathlessly begged.

Melkor nodded almost feverishly and extracted his fingers, both moaning at the loss.

Without the need to be prompted, Mairon sat up again and bent towards the Vala's crotch to take the thick shaft in his mouth and make sure to thoroughly lubricate it with his spit; in another occasion he would have lingered to properly taste the manhood weighting on his tongue, but he was far too gone to linger, too eager to be claimed by the only creature in the whole universe to hold the key to his soul.

The burning stretch of Melkor's girth bordered on the wrong side of painful, but as soon as his lover hit his prostate nothing mattered anymore: bliss overtook him.

Being inside the Maia was overwhelming and the heat almost too much to bear, the Vala could feel those tight inner walls forcefully squeezing him and hasting him into thrusting faster and faster.

«Deeper, Mel, go deeper!»

Beyond words, Melkor merely grunted and threw Mairon's long legs on his shoulders to deepen the angle of penetration and gripped his hips, creamy skin immediately bruising.

Mairon surged to sloppily kiss the Vala «Coming» he warned in a whine, his fist quickly working his erection.

«Come with me to Arda: let's create our empire to rule» His breaths were broken by moans of pleasure «Be by my side forever»

It was everything Mairon had ever wanted: a place to call home, a companion ready to support him and who would never leave «Yes! YES!» His semen coated their stomachs.

Melkor closed his eyes and sobbed as his own orgasm hit him with the force of the thunder «I love you, Mai!»


End file.
